The Lost Domino Princess
by DominoRuler
Summary: This is an add on to Winx Club. This is after Daphne gets her powers and confidence back, but before They go to Alfea. Ever since Daphne got back she has been looking for the girl. She found something. What is it? Read and find out. This is my first story so feel free to give any advise or anything.
1. Chapter 1

I love winx club so here is a change in scene. This is after Daphne gets her confidence, but before they arrive at Alfea. What is going to happen? Please read and remember this is my first try.

Chapter 1 The Newest Daughter

"I have, finally, found her!" Daphne exclaimed as she entered the library of Domino. Marion and Oritel tried to signal their eyes to the position Bloom was in, but it was no use. Daphne laid out a folder on the nearest desk.

Bloom got out of the chair she was sitting in - even though it was so comfortable. "Who have you found Daphne?" she asked her excited sister. Marion slapped her forhead with her palm.

The second Daphne saw that Bloom was in the library, she snatched the folder up. "Nothing," she replied as calmly as possible. It clearly was not calm enough. The fact that it was not calm enough and the earlier comment was enough to convice Bloom that her family was keeping something from her.

Bloom gave her sister _THE_ glare. No one in their family could resist Bloom's glare, although Oritel and Marion hoped Daphne would be able to with stand it.

Daphne broke like a walnut, but that was still the longest anyone in the family held out. She sighed, "You have a younger sister." Bloom almost passed out at the news. Her family kept this huge secret from her. She couldn't bear to look at them. Bloom walked outside to the garden without a word. She thought her family had told her everything they knew. Obvilously, she was wrong.

Bloom had been ouside on the swing wondering what other things they were keeping from her. _You're family probably has other enemies that want to kill you just to take revenge on your parents_, she thought to herself, _you are going to be destroyed by another enemy_. As she kept thinking of more and more lies, Oritel, Marion, and Daphne were watching Bloom. Daphne decided to walk out and tell Bloom the whole story.

"Bloom I want to tell you a story," Daphne told Bloom. "About a baby girl who had been stolen as leverage and a baby girl who had been saved by her older sister," a female voice from behind called. Bloom and Daphne turned to see Marion holding Oritel's hand.

Bloom held up her hand. "Wait a minute. I want the winx to be here so I don't have to explain this to them and have them ask me questions, in which I won't the answers."

* * *

><p>Stella was in her palace when her phone began to ring. "Hello? Bloom, hey. What?! You have another sister. Ok I'll call Layla and Tecna you got the other girls? Great I'll see you in 20."<p>

* * *

><p>All the winx showed up in the Domino garden. "Ok now start explaining," Bloom demanded. Marion took a deep breath. "Alright. All of this began 15 years ago, you were sent to Earth when you were 3. There is another enemy that was probably been watching you both. Although it didn't matter when you discovered your powers and left because you were never the target. We hadn't named her yet. She was stolen by a man named Oskar," she explained. As Marion was explaining Daphne was creating an image of a little girl in Oritel's arms. Then there was an image of a man calling a storm. Lightning hit the palace and some glass scratched the little girl on her cheek. Bloom, unconsciously, touched her cheek, there was nothing there.<p>

Then Oritel began speaking, "he had power over the weather. He scarred the ancesteral witches. His power, they wanted to stop him as did we. We both had plans to stop him, little did we know our plans would be stopped by the other. Both of our attacks would stop him but once they came together," he shook his head, "All we managed to do was weaken him. So, he had his minions take her. We wouldn't attack him when he had her and he knew that." Oritel couldn't go on.

"I suppose he thought he would raise her on Earth and make her evil," Daphne continued, "but we don't know anything that happened to her after she was taken."


	2. Trying To Find Her

Chapter 2

Kathrine ran as fast as she was running out of time, Blade's gang would soon catch up to her. All of that and she still 3 blocks away from the abandoned house she "lived" in. She turned a corner and saw one of Blade's men. Kathrine looked arround and saw she was in the wrong alley. 'Shit, I took a wrong turn', she thoght, 'I'm almost 13 and I can't find own way back to my own abandoned house, then again I don't know of anyone else who lives in an abandoned house.' Kathrine exactly who Blade had sent: Jace Howlend. He was Blade's best man, he must want Kathrine gone more that she first suspected. Blade feared Kathrine wouuld create her own gang so he thought he might as well get rid of her in her youth. Jace was about to charge at her with a pocket knife, (Duh. His boss' name was Blade,)but luckily Kathrine already knew

Jace ran toward her, she bolted around him like a football player. Now, there was a wall in front of her, she practically ran up it, then she jumped off. She was doing flips, and turned in mid-air so that when she landed she would be facing him. Her plan worked. "Boo!" she said with a grin on her face. He ran like his butt was on fire. He, unconsiously, dropped her a little present, his pocket knife. Kathrine bent down and picked it up. "That worked better than I expected," she muttered to herself.

Kathrine was walking back to her house in which she lived, when she saw the street she was supposed to walk down blocked off. "Gang scum," she whispered to herself. She hopped over the "road blocked" sign.

She continued walking when she spotted Amanda. Amanda is her newest best friend, her old best friend left without a word. Amanda is the only person she trusted with her secret about the abandoned house.

* * *

><p>The winx, Oritel, Marion, and Daphne were still in the garden. Flora was helping the plants, somehow. Stella was asking Oritel and Marion a bunch of questions. Tecna was scanning the folder Daphne had had. Musa and Layla were dancing. Bloom and Daphne went off talking.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me, Daphne?" Bloom asked. And Daphne replied, "I don't know." Then the two would be talking about other stuff to get their minds off of it. Finally Bloom asked the question that has been burning her. "What are we going to do?" Daphne motioned Bloom and herself to sit on a bench facing the villages and such. To Bloom's previous question Daphne said, "I don't know Bloom, I just don't know." Bloom leaned her head on Daphne's shoulder.

"Aww."

Bloom and Daphne turned to see the winx and Oritel and Marion. Daphne and Bloom looked at each other with devious smiles. Bloom pointed at Daphne then their parents then pointed at herself then at the winx. Daphne nodded

The winx looked scared.

Daphne pointed at their parents and Marion was wearing male clothes and Oritel was wearing a dress.

Bloom covered her mouth to keep them from hearing her laughs. Then pointed at the winx and they were all wearing clown makeup. Daphne fell out of her chair laughing, as did Bloom.

* * *

><p>The winx were having a good time when Stella came up with an idea. "Why don't we ask Mrs. Faragonda to help find our mystery girl." Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea.<p>

They decided to wait until the school day was almost over. That was most likely when Faragonda would be the least busiest

"What are they doing?" asked Darcy

"Ruining a very powerful man's work. Do you remember when we were at cloudtower and we were in history class, the time we didn't skip?" Icy said.

"Uh,"

"Of course," Icy muttered, "anyway I do and there was a lesson we learned about a very powerful warlock named Anton. He would take anything he wanted, and did we not just hear them say a warlock named Anton took someone from them? Yes, we did and my guess is she's valuable otherwise why would he take her? Well whatever his reason, he lost her and his loss is our gain," she said wickedly.

"So we're gonna do something to her? Like what we did to Bloom?" asked Stormy.

Icy hit hat forehead with her palm. "Imbecile," she whispered under her breath although loud enough for them to hear.

* * *

><p>The guys arrived at the palace in Domino.<p>

"So there's yet another you?" Riven asked. "Riven!" Brandon elbowed him in the side. Riven shrugged and mouthed, 'what?'

Musa rolled her eyes (they're kinda on a break from dating each other yet again) Riven smirked at her.

The guys went up to hug their girlfriends. Daphne and Musa were the only ones not hugging anyone.

"Ahem,"

Everyone turned to Musa, but Musa was looking at Marion. Everyone turned their attention to Marion. Although Marion was looking at her husband with suspicion so everyone looked at Oritel. He saw everyone looking at him and decided to break the silence.

"Tecna, did you find anything in the folder?"

"I'm afraid nothing useful. It seems we are going to need help after all." Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

They opened a portal in the woods outside Alfea because they didn't want to make a big fuss, although they knew it was a big fuss to Oritel and Marion. When they walked out of the woods, everyone stared, eyes wide.

Ms. Griselda walked out, to see what everyone was looking at. "My I help you?" Ms. Griselda asked in the nicest voice possible.

"Yes, Ms. Griselda, can we please talk to Mrs. Faragonda?" asked Stella.

Ms. Griselda just nodded and told them she wasn't that busy (Griselda was surprised to see Stella said please). Griselda lead the way, although she was faster than the group and she intended to get there before them.

When the group was almost there, they saw a girl coming out.

Outside Mrs. Faragonda's office, everyone just stood and stared at the door. "What are you waiting for? The door the open on its own?" Stella said, aggravated.

Oritel nodded and knocked on the door. After a shout that said come in, the group walked in. Mrs. Faragonda looked up and smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Annabelle," Marion stated firmly.

Faragonda's smile disappeared at the sound of that name. She walked around her desk, but Griselda stayed out. Mrs. Faragonda sat on the front of her desk and gestered for the king and queen to sit in the two chairs that were in front of her desk, as she did when they had a company of light meeting. "You found her?" she asked.

Daphne stepped forward and handed Faragonda the folder and stated, "Not exactly. We know she lives in Gardinia, and wasn't a happy camper."

Faragonda went through the folder and pulled out a picture of a 9-year old girl on it.

"Can we find her?" Bloom asked. "You know without searching all of Gardinia for her," Layla added.

Faragonda looked up and made eye contact with the winx, the specialists, Daphne, Oritel, Marion, and finally Bloom. "It is possible, but we need to go somewhere with more room. Admit it with everyone in here it's getting cramped." Everyone giggled.

They all walked into the heart of Alfea. Faragonda led the way to a secret door, the door led to a huge room. The looked around wanting to see every part of it, but Oritel and Marion looked at it like they had seen it millions of times, even Daphne wasn't surprised.

"Where are we? And can you please specify?" Tecna asked.

Daphne walked up to the front of the winx and answered. "This is where the company of light would meet when there was a problem." Tecna gave a thankful smile.

Faragonda looked at Daphne with a question on her tounge. Marion saw that Mrs. Faragonda wanted to ask a question and she walked up to Faragonda. "She knows a lot about the past." Faragonda smiled and that means only one thing: she had an idea. "Daphne, how would you like to be the new history of magic teacher?"

Daphne turned around with wide eyes. "Uh..." Bloom seized her shoulders. "She would love to," she stated happily.

"Anyway, here's how this going to happen. You 4 are her blood so you should be able to see her," Faragonda explained.

Bloom walked over to her and was trying not to get too mad. "And why didn't you tell us this before?"

Daphne walked up to Bloom and pulled her over to the side while the others talked. "We needed something that looked like her at one point and she must be about 15."

Marion had a frown on her face and was looking at the ground. Faragonda obviously noticed because he embraced her. "What's wrong, my love?" Hearing that question, everyone turned their heads.

"Look at the date and her age. The girl in the picture, right now, is 12. Our daughter is 16. What if this isn't her? Mrs. Faragonda, is that possible?" She asked.

Mrs. Faragonda bowed her head. "It is ,indeed, possible. You're powers are great when combined. So if this isn't Annabelle, you will see the girl in the picture." Marion frowned again, but looked up and said, "Let's do it."

Faragonda turned, looked at Griselda, and nodded. Griselda walked over to Daphne. "May I please have the folder?" she asked. Daphne nodded and handed her the folder. Griselda went through the folder and pulled out the picture. She walked over to a spot with lots of room. In the center of the spot she set the picture down.

Faragonda led them over there. "I need you to make a circle around the picture by holding hands, and focus on your memories of Annabelle. Bloom, you focus on the memories of your families."

They did as she asked and the photo began to lift in the air. The photo turned into a sphere made of energy. An image was forming in it.


	3. A Disapointment?

Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 2, but I was so stupid I kept rewriting it because I kept not saving it. Stupid me. Thank you so much for the reveiws I was about to quit. I thought I was doing horrible. Ok, what was in the sphere thing-y? Find out in this chapter. P.S. when it is in italics it is the sphere, and when it isn't anymore is is what is happening outside the sphere.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A_ girl, that looked around the age of 12, walked into her kitchen. __She loo__ked exausted, though she got straight to work. She set down her bag, put up her black hair, leaving a strand of it to fall in her face, began to go through it, and brought out her homework. The girl set it down on the table and went to the pantry. She got out 3 hot cocoa packets, then she went to the cabnet and got out 3 cups. She put the cups under some water. Then, she put the cups in the microwave. She went back to her homework and finished it. The microwave BEEPED and the girl pulled out 3 cups of hot chocolate._

_A __group of 2 girls and a boy walked in. "Katherine, Et__han got detention, again," the youngest girl, with red hair, stated. Katherine handed the kids the hot chocolate. "Ok, Rebekah. I'll call the principal." Kathrine stood up, went to the living room, picked up the phone, and began to talk. Once she was done speaking a girl, with blonde hair and older than Rebekah, walked in. "Will you help me with my homework?" she asked and Kathrine nodded._

"So, Kathrine is Annabelle? Something must have happened, or this isn't her. No, chances are this is her. What could have happened?" Marion asked keeping the circle of hands. Everyone noticed Bloom, she was looking at the girl in the sphere. Daphne then asked, "Bloom, what is it?"

Bloom scrunched her eyebrows. "Why does she look so familiar?" she whispered to herself in such a low voice that they had to strain their ears to hear her, and even then they couldn't hear her very well. There was a loud crash coming from behind Oritel.

Faragonda walked over to them. "Don't break the circle," she comanded. Her and Griselda walked over to where the sound came from. "You," Griselda stated, infuriated.

_Kathrine leaned down to the other girl, pointed to a math problem, and explained how to solve it. "Rosemary, if 1 negative and 1 positive want to subtract the first number becomes a + or a -, depending on the second number," Kathrine explained to Rosemary, "why are they even teaching you this, you're in 4th grade for god's sake."_

_A boy, older than the other but younger than Kathrine, walked in through the back door and tried to sneak past Kathrine. "Stop. Right there," Kathrine demanded. Kathrine turned around and faced the boy, her arms crossed. Her face stern, then it sofened. "Aaron, it's bad enough you getting detention, and not telling me, but coming home late afterward. You are too old to do this." Kathrine plopped down on the couch and held her forehead in her hand._

_Aaron looked down with a frown, he looked sincere._

After a few minutes, the two headmistresses didn't come back. The specialists went to investigate. Bloom was still staring at the girl in the sphere. After a few more minutes they didn't come back. The winx (not with Bloom) decided to inspect.

"Ahh!" Stella screamed.

Bloom broke out of her gaze, broke the circle, and went to aid her friends. "No," Daphne said, a bit sad.

Marion waved her hand, and the rest of the family left to help their friends.

* * *

><p><span>On Earth, With Kathrine<span>

"I'm sorry, Kathrine. I hoped you would think one of Blade's men would catch me, and when I would return you would think I was an amazing fighter," Aaron explained.

Kathrine looked up at him, and shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and sighed. Kathrine stood up, loooked in Aaron's eyes, and went to her room.

* * *

><p><span>Clowdtower (which has been taken over by the Trix, though not with Selena.)<span>

"So, remind me again why we are so interested in her," asked a girl with dark blue frizzled hair and a maroon crop-top with with metal hoop near the chest and a loop around her neck. Along with a short maroon shirt and maroon platform high heels.

A girl stepped into the light. She had blue-white hair pulled back into a ponytail with a dark teal-tube. Along with a midrift tank top, a matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds, and matching boots. "Stomy," she began raising her voice to to a booming shout, "I'm not about to tell you in front of the winx, Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griselda, and _the royal family_." She turned her head facing the group she just mentioned, uncontious. She smiled. "Darcy," she shouted, "our guests will be waking up soon. I want a magic proof shield or bubble or whatever around them, NOW!"

Darcy finished the shield, but put the group in seperate bubbles. _Icy won't want them to be able to converge_, thought Darcy. All of them woke up at the same time.

"Stormy, get Griffin up here, I want her to see us send off the 2 ex-leaders of the ex-company of light, and another member of it, to a place where they won't be able to use powers." She turned to see the bunch awake. Then, she turned to watch Stormy rush out and the "prisoners" flinch at the idea of not being able to access their magic. Icy smiled, evily. "Well, I think it only appropriate to say: thank you. Without you we wouldn't know about the final daughter of Domino. Anton was the greatest warlock, next to Valtor, that is."

Stormy entered the room with Griffin in chain-like lighning bolts that shock or electrocute Griffin each time she tries to wriggle out of them. Griffin noticed her old friends in magic resisting orbs. She lowered her head at the sight of it. Whether to bow to the royals or as a disgrace for the events that have come to passed, no one was sure. Although Icy chose to pick the second one. Stormy tied the end Griffin's chain to a pole, which appeared with the wave of her hand, like a dog leash.

Icy smiled, yet again, at the sight of Ms. Griffin being helpless and ashamed. Icy was debating whether or not to get rid of the winx, Faragonda, Griselda, the royals of Domino, Griffin, then Kathrine (or Annabelle) once and for all. Then she decided to keep them alive for a purpose of the trix's benifit. That's right she had a plan, as usual. "You're probably wondering why you are still breathing."

Darcy and Stormy decided to state, "actually we don't know why either." Icy gave them a warning look. They shut up.

"You, don't go anywhere, like you have a choice," Icy said pointing at the group. She laughed, motioned her sisters to follow her, they went outside the door and had a little chat.

"I'm sorry," Griffin muttered under her breath, but it was still loud enough for them to hear.

Faragonda looked up at her. "What do you have to be sorry for? They have taken over this place before and they might do it again. It isn't your fault. Icy has dark sirenix powers, and Stormy and Darcy have the powers Tritanus gave them and Politea's sirentix powers." The winx, but Bloom, looked at Faragonda in confusion. How did she know that? "Bloom filled me in when she came back from Politea's lair," Faragonda stated flatly.

Before anyone could say anymore, the trix walked in. Icy walked in front of Bloom's bubble, only showing half of her body and still looking forward. "What you want with us?" Bloom asked, in a firey tone.

Icy smiled, and Stella shivered the smile itself was so cold. "For you not to ruin our plans."

"W-What plans?" she asked, her voice shaking a little because of her fear. Icy smiled at her fear. "The plans we have for your little sister, of course." Bloom hammered a part of her fist into the orb. "Don't hurt her," she demanded. Icy walked away from and Darcy walked up to her bubble. "We wouldn't dream of it," Darcy said, in a mocking voice of a goodie-to-shoes.

Griffin began to giggle but stopped herself, making a noise like she vocal-cords were scraping each other. Icy's head snapped around to her. "And what is so funny, Misses Griffin?" she asked. Griffin couldn't help a smile appear on her face. "Nothing. Nothing. It's just that you sound just like a lil' fairy." Darcy held out her chin, unsure how to react to the compliment. "That's what I was going for," she snapped at her ex-headmistress.

The trix had their backs turned to the winx, and they took that to their advantage. Tecna figured out the orbs only stop their magic from leaving the orb. So she rolled 3 electronic thingies to Griffin. She knew exactly what to do: she would squeeze one of them and it would tell Alfea to put up a really really strong shield in case the trix tried anything. The other one would allow them to see and hear each other, since none of them had their phones and Tecna won't be able to use her magic to create one in thin air. And the final one is for Saladin, so all of them could comunicate. They had to come up with a plan to get back to Alfea.

The trix turned around, suspecting nothing. "Ok, here we go. We're going to send you to you're precious daughter," Icy said with a wicked smile.

The group was confused, were the trix going to help them? No, the trix would never help them. Except with The Phoenix and even then they didn't mean to. What were their plans?

The trix held hands(Icy in the middle) and focused, it was kind of like when they brought up the sphere. Then, they looked at the group, not Griffin. Icy had a blue aura around her, Stormy had a dark pink aura around her, and Darcy had a purple aura around her. The specialists were frightened and Timmy and Riven were actually hugging each other, and Sky was either unfazed or paralyzed in fear with a cool expression on his face.

Out of Stormy's right hand and Darcy's left, a ray came out, then it connected. The ray grabbed the spheres and pushed them together, the orbs were touching just not blending together. They orbs, the inhabatents still in them, were positioned in front of the portal, in a straight line. The trix were about to push them in, when Griffin grabbed Icy's leg and pulled. The ray still pushed them through, but their powers were not blocked from them all of the way. Those of them with powers would only be restrained. Therefore they could not use them to their full extent.

Griffin, then squeezed the firt electronical thingy, and tossed the third in the air, teleporting it to Saladin.

* * *

><p><span>At Kathrine's(Annabelle's) Abandoned House<span>

The winx, the specialists, the headmistresses, Daphne, Oritel, and Marion (there has to be a way to shorten that) were in a room they could not identify. They all looked around.

Bloom gasped. "Everyone look," she whispered pointing at a girl, the one from the magic sphere thingy, sleeping, her head on a pink polk-a-dot foot stool. There was a drawing on it her hand covering it up slightly. It was an image of a woman with brunette hair and sharp glasses and her index finger pointing up, then they realized it was Griselda. Marion looked at the drwing, then at Griselda. She walked over to the brunette and positioned her finger in the way as in the drawing. The females saw what she did and covered their smiles with their hands. The men didn't bother covering their smiles, but Sky was a prince, so, to not be rude, he looked down.

Sky saw drawings all over the floor. "Hey, look at these," he whispered, picking up one of the drawings. "It looks like Marion," he added, not bothering to lower his voice. Katherine stirred in her sleep. The winx put a finger up to their mouths, _shhhh_ing him. Daphne took the drawing from him. "He's right. Mom, it looks just like you. It even got the curls, perfectly." She made sure to keep her voice low.

Marion looked at her daughter and took the drawing from her. When she got a good look at it, she covered her mouth and gasped.

"Look, this one. It looks like daddy," Bloom whispered.

"And this one looks like Faragonda," Flora said, in a low voice.

"Guys, look. It's the teachers at clowdtower," Stella said, " 'Zarathustra', 'Elditrude' and 'Griffin.' This girl has their names at the top of their drawings."

Musa was over by the bed looking at a stack of papers when she said, " 'Avalon, Paladium, Wizgiz, Dufour, Barbetea, and Ofelia,' she has their drawings and names too." Her voice getting a little louder.

This time it was Layla, " 'Saladin and Coditorta,' she has them too." Still getting louder.

Tecna was getting louder too, " 'Locket, Piff, Chada, Amore, Diget, and Tune.' She's got the pixies covered, also."

Brandon walked into the center of the room. "Specialsts, this girl has us drawn and has our names, too."

"The ancesteral witches and the trix," Griselda said, her voice straining a bit, from the images of the ancesteral witches.

"Winx, she has us and all of us in our forms." That would be Bloom.

Marion snapped loud enough to make everyone walk over to her. "Everyone, this notebook I hold in my hands, I have a feeling it is important. Therefore, Daphne, I want you to tell us what is in it," she said, with a notebook in her hand. It had the words Kiss n' Tell on it and a pair od Bratz lips. She then handed it to Daphne.

Daphne felt a serge of power. "I feel what you were talking about. Timmy, you tell us what is in it. The power this has in it could even the purest fairy go dark. So, you have no magic, it will have no effect on you," Daphne said throwing Timmy the notebook. She didn't want to hold it anymore.

"Ok," he stated flatly, catching and opening the book. Everyone was in a huddle. Timmy read the first part just in case. He gasped. "On the first page it has a picture of wing. Then it has names in it."

"Read them, Timmy. Read the out loud," Tecna encouraged.

Timmy nodded and took a breath. "The second page just has two names written many diffrent ways: Bloom and Daphne. Then, on the back of that page there is a picture of the Great Dragon and two other names written in many ways: Oritel and Marion. Now, here is the actual list: 'Alfea; Faragonda; Musa; Flora; Miele; Tecna; Stella; Layla; Bloom; Daphne; Oritel; Marion; Melody; Lynfea; Zenith; Solaria; Andros; Domino; Queen Morgana; Tir Nan Og; Nebula; Diana; Aurora; Nabu; Sky; Brandon; Riven; ' Me, 'Timmy; Helia; Roy; Neptune; Politea; Icy; Darcy; Stormy; Trix; Phoenix; Darkar; Valtor; Ancesteral Witches; Mandragora; Belladona; Lysslis; Tharma; Diaspro; Tressa; Neraus; Tritanus; Charmix; Enchantix; Believix; Harmonix; Sirenix; Griselda; Avalon; Paladium; WizGiz; Dufour; Amore; Locket; Piff; Tune; Chada; Digit; Saladen; Codatorta; Magix Cloudtower; Redfountain; Griffin; Zarathusra;Elditrude; Omnia; Mirta; Luna; Radius; Teredor; Niobe; Matlin; Ho-boe; Magnithia; Electronio; Rose.' Dang, that girl can write."

They broke the circle, nodded, and looked over at the sleeping girl, to find her awake and looking at them.

Kathrine stood up, growing weak at the knees. She examined everyone's face, as though to make sure she didn't miss a spot in her drawings. Then, she did the unexpected: she ran past them straight to the bathroom. They all followed her. Once she got in the bathroon, she grabbed the trash can, her back facing the group behind her, and hurled.

Marion walked up to her puking, youngest daughter and held up her hair.


	4. Nothing But Shouts And Sighs

I got a lot of great reveiws and I hope to get more. Other than that I don't have anything to say except did you like the last chapter. I hope you like this one. And (Drum roll please.) find out why she had those drawings, why'd she puked, and what is going to happen next? Please reveiw and read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

At The Abandoned House **3:00 A.M.**

Oritel and Marion were on the sofa. Daphne, Bloom, and Sky were sitting on the couch across from where Kathrine was and will be sitting. Ms. Faragonda was sitting on a chair the would turn in a circle if you wanted it to. Griselda was sitting on a chair just like it, just beside Faragonda. Tecna, Timmy, Musa, and Riven sat on a bigger couch, across from Griselda and Faragonda. Layla, Stella, and Brandon sat on chairs that were ordanary, they had white legs and back rests, and tan seats.

Kathrine was in the kitchen making things to eat. She knew Stella and the guys would be hungry.

When Kathrine walked back in the living room she had a tray with drinks on it. "Hot tea for... uh... the principal, the assistant principal, and the...er...mother in the room. I got out some soda for the guys. It's cold outside and we don't have the best heating in the house, so I brought hot cocoa for the...um...6 best friends. And I have food in the oven and on some pans," Kathrine stated, handing out the drinks, specifically the milk for Griselda. Finally, she got to sit down for herself, it would be a while until the food was done.

"You know, you can call us by what we normally go by," Faragonda said with a smile on her face.

Kathrine had her own drink in her hand and took a sip of it. "Yeah, sure I'm gonna call the main people, I've only seen in dreams, by their names!" Kathrine snapped. "I woke up to you all going through my stuff and looking at drawings of yourselves and others you have seen. I know some people say 'take a picture, it'll last longer,' but I never said that!" As everyone could tell she was a little agrivated. Kathrine took a deep breath, trying to calm her, but it didn't work.

There was a long silence until Flora broke it. "Listen we understand you being a little on edge, but-"

She was cut off by a pissed off Kathrine. "No you don't understand have you ever met someone whom only existed in your mind? No, because that's not possible. And you will tell me right now what the HELL are you doing in my house?!"

Stella had had enough of this 12 year old girl shouting at her and her friends. She jumped up out of her seat and said the first thing that popped into her head. "This isn't your house, clearly. Do you pay the bills that keep-" Kathrine interupted again.

"Yes. Yes, indeed I do," Stella sat back down and Kathrine stood up, "I'm the one who pays the bills. This is a house full of orphans. I do most of the work around here. I have to fight on a daily bases to remain alive. Not to mention keeping the orphans alive. At least when you 'beat the back guy' you get a break. Well, I don't get that. If I beat an opponent, another gets sent after me, and the kids. Just yesterday I beat my 'bad guy's' best man. He is too afraid to fight me hand to hand so he'll send 3 guys after me, and they'll have wepons, I'll be empty handed and the 3 that were sent, well 1 left with a broken nose, 1 left with a broken arm, and the last one left with a broken leg. This is my house! I have been like this for an entire year of my life, and I didn't have royal guards, or Codotorta, or powers, and no one taught me how to fight. I had to teach myself, and I could tell you were asking me if i pay the bills and such because I was yelling at you. But this is my house and I'll yell at you if I DAMN WELL FEEL LIKE IT!"

A bell from the kitchen went off and Kathrine went in there as though nothing had just happened.

Everyone was taken back. There was another lond silence until someone broke it (Stella). "Well, she has quite a temper, so at least we know she's related to Bloom." A smile appeared on everyone's face, except Bloom's, she just blushed. "And Oritel," Marion added.

Kathrine was in the kitchen for a while, Marion got up to check on her. Just as Marion was about to turn a corner in the direction Kathrine went, Kathrine turned the corner. They bumped into each other, and Kathrine dropped the pan with biscuits on them. Marion held up her hand in natural reaction. The biscuits were floating in the air.

Marion was smiling. "We can still use our powers," she said gleefully. Kathrine had her chin thrusted out. She had to admit, she was scared! Marion must have noticed because she asked Kathrine something. "You knew we could do things like this, right."

Kathrine finally decided to close her eyes, and shut eveything out. She had to be only a few paces from her seat.

Stella decided to pull a little prank on her, though. Just as she was about to sit down she removed the seat from under her. Stella pulled it from under Kathrine. There was a crash.

Kathrine's eyes shot open. She didn't sit down. Kathrine had felt the arm rest touch her. Right before her very eyes, her 10th birthday preasent, a pottery gobled she had made, was in pieces. She bent down right next to the pieces, her hand covering her mouth.

"Oops, let me fix it," Stella said, trying to get on Kathrine's good side.

Kathrine held up her hand. "Please, Stella, don't," she looked up at the group, "you must be here for a reason so... If you want to stay for a while, you can. On one condition: shape shift or glamour yourselves or whatever. Just, you can't look like you, and also your names can't be your names while you're here."

They looked at each other. "Why not," Musa asked, stopping Stella from saying anything.

Kathrine rubbed the back of her neck. "You see, I thought you were just a part of my subcontious, so I told the little ones stories about the winx and I made a few up. And...um... don't forget the drwaings. The kids adore those drawings. So if they see you here looking like that, they might get a little scared, or maybe become obsessed with you. And if you don't mind my asking, why wouldn't you have your powers?"

Everyone took a step back, except Faragonda. Kathrine's gaze fell upon her, too. Ms. Faragonda looked around to see that they took a step back. She sighed.


	5. Just A Bit About The Characters

** A Lil Help:**

**As you can probably tell Katherine is Annabelle.**

**When I said Ethan I meant Aaron. And when I said Anton in chapter 2 I meant Oskar. Sorry I had two names for those two people.**

**Katherine/Annabelle - She has ebony black hair, at shoulder length. At the end of her hair, it tries to curl up. Her age is 13 years of age**

**Aaron - He has brown hair that falls in his face most of the time, so he has to whip his head to get it out. Katherine sometimes tries to cut his hair. His age is 11 years of age.**

**Rebekah - She is a red head and it goes down to about her waist. Normally she has it in a braid. Rebekah is one of the orphans Katherine protects and watched over. She loves school. Her age is 6 years of age.**

**Rosemary - She is a blonde. And her hair stops around her shoulder blades. Even though it doesn't look like it, she has a lot of hair. Her age is 10 years of age.**


	6. A New Discovery

"... and so the group that kidnapped us tried to prevent us from using our magic, but luckily an old friend of ours helped up by pulling on one of the group member's leg and...I guess we can only use a limited amout of our magic," Faragonda had just finished explaining what had happened in clowdtower. Although she didn't tell Kathrine that it was the trix that kiddnapped them or that the old friend was Griffin.

Kathrine was leaning back in her couch. "Ok," she began, "so a group tried to stop you from using magic, by using magic?" Kathrine asked, totally confused on why Faragonda didn't go into farther detail. She didn't question it though. Griselda nodded. "Sounds like the trix to me. Sounds like clowdtower, and sounds like the old friend was either one of the teachers or Griffin. Although you already knew that didn't you?"

Bloom bit her bottom lip. "Nevermind, so if you can use at least a little bit of your magic then I'm gonna need you to do something for me," Kathrine said.

"And what would that be?" Stella asked, still not wanting to get on this girl's bad side.

Kathrine leaned forward. "I need you not to use the same names or faces that you do now." At this, everyone was confused. Kathrine sighed and leaned back again. She had been up really early, went to school, fought, and still did her homework, she was exausted. "The kids here have seen the pictures of you, and they know your names. You see, I thought you were a part of my imagination, so I made up bedtime stories about your adventures. The stories has all of your names in them. If your gonna stay here you're gonna have to put WizGiz's lessons into action. You can't look like you, or have your names. Also you might want Stella to change your clothes. You look like you just came from the renesance. Understand?"

Now, everyone understood and nodded. Kathrine sighed in the relief that she didn't have to explain anything else for a while. She glanced over at the clock, and it read 4:27. Kathrine yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok, everyone follow me I will show where you sleep, and tommorow I will show you around the house. It is bigger than it looks," she explained. Kathrine got up and walked upstairs. The first room on the right was assigned to Brandon, Sky, and Timmy. The first door on the left was Marion, Bloom, Daphne, and Musa's. The one a couple of foot-steps down was entrusted to Riven, Oritel, (she made sure they were put in the same room)and Helia. Upstairs, one of the largest rooms was given to Stella, Layla, Flora, and Tecna(Kathrine wanted to see this play out). Faragonda and Griselda recived a room several rooms away from Stella's. "I dout you want to be too close to Stella's snoring," she had told the headmistresses. Kathrine walked to the closet down the hall from Stella and her roommates' room, and got out 13 blankets: one for each of them. She put 4 extra blankets out and told them, "umm, I just put out some extra blankets on the coffee table in the hallway if you get cold, and the blankets I gave weren't warm enough." Kathrine did the same on the floor below too, except with 5 extra blankets.

Finally, she got to go to bed herself. She set her alarm for 2 hours.

* * *

><p><em>RING! RING! RING!<em>

Kathrine's alarm went off. She hit the spot to make it go off. When she went to the mirror, she looked like a zombie. Kathrine dug around in one of her drawers for a minute until she found her eyedrops. She opened her eye, tilted her head back, and let the drop fall on her eye. Then, she did the same for the other. She, then, tippy-toed downstairs. Kathrine began making A LOT of pancakes, for her guests and for her orphans. She made sure to have a pot of coffee made for some of the adults, and she remembered how Griselda LOVED tea: preferably hot.

After 45 minutes breakfast was finished. Kathrine went to all of the rooms, including the guests' rooms, and knocked on them, telling them it was time to wake up. Then she made her way back to her room and grabbed her brush. She braided her black hair and went to her closet.

* * *

><p>Marion heard a knock at the door of the room, in which she had stayed. She had slept quite well. Marion looked at her 2 beautiful girls, and knew her 3rd was in that very house. Marion walked over, shook Daphne, then tapped on Musa. Once they were both awake and looking at her, she pointed at sleeping Bloom and smiled. They all knew what Marion was thinking. They jumped on Bloom and she woke up with a start. Musa and Daphne were rolling on the floor, laughing. Marion just covered her mouth as she laughed.<p>

Bloom smirked and pointed at all of them. Feathers appeared and began tickling them magically. Now, it was Bloom's turn to laugh at them.

Once they were done, the 4 of them walked into the kitchen to see pancakes, coffee, tea, and eveyone else in there. Literally. The rest of the winx were in there, Oritel was in there, the two headmistresses, the specialists, and the orphans. They looked like themselves. Though, she didn't see Kathrine or Stella. Stella was probably still asleep. Still, there was quite a bit of room left. Marion pulled Oritel aside. "I thought we weren't meant to look like ourselves."

Oritel smiled at his wife. He walked her into the hallway. "We don't," he explained, "we look totally different in their eyes. Honestly, Faragonda remembered a spell that would make us look and sound completely different. Also, you could say our names and the kids will hear them as other names. Only our clothes look the same, and you might want to change yours before one of the kids notice."

With that, she went to the room she slept in last night. She waved her hand, and a suitcase was in front of her. The suitcase was bigger than it looks, in fact it was spelled from when she was younger. She didn't want to use too much of her magic, so Marion had her suitcase packed for 3 months of staying out. Although, she hoped she wouldn't be staying that long.

Marion walked back out to see Kathrine sitting talking to one of the girl's. Rosemary, she thought. Marion couldn't make out what Kathrine was saying, so I got closer.

"Lillian will be fine. Her fever has gone down, she will be waking up any day now." Rosemary walked up to the counter and grabbed a pancake. Apparently, Kathrine saw Marion spying and she walked up to her. "Do you mind? Listening in on a sad girl's conversation? Her sister is quite sick, and I loose my temper quite easily. So I think you best get something to eat," she informed Marion.

Marion looked down, a little ashamed. This place had effected her in a weird way. Finally, she figured out what was wrong: the magic in the air, wasn't good magic in fact it was dark magic. She walked up to the winx, who were talking about exploring and Kathrine was advising them not to or to at least take a specialist with them. "I thought you guys brought magic back to Earth."

The winx looked at Marion like she was insane because they did."They did and they didn't. You see they only brought magic back to the places on Earth in Gardinia in their," Kathrine lowered her voice for the next words, "Believix transformation. So magic is back, just only in Gardinia."

They obviously didn't know because of their dumbfounded expressions. Kathrine walked over to one of the orphans that called her over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know this is quite a bit like the "Forgotten Sister of Sparks" and I have ideas for the future. So, please, bare with me. And sorry this took me a while to update, you know school and such. And I'm also sorry this is so short, it was either this short now or longer later.<strong>


	7. Left With More Questions Than Answers

A lot of great reveiws. Sorry if the last chapter was boring. Ok, now what happened next? Who was the mysterious orphan that called Kathrine over? Is there going to be more problems? Read and find out! :)

* * *

><p>Bloom had watched her younger sister walk over to the unidentified orphan. She looked over at her best friends and mother. "I thought we brought magic back to the whole world. And I thought this was Gardinia. Wait a minute. How did you know something's wrong," Bloom asked.<p>

Marion opened her mouth to reply, when Daphne walked up to them. "Have you guys noticed how there is dark magic in the air?" Daphne asked, suddenly.

Marion then pointed to Daphne and replied, "That's how. I felt the dark magic. And what's more: we can't leave this town. Only Annabelle can open a portal, or we have to do something to the source, but we don't know what to do or who to do it to."

Stella snapped coming up with an idea. The 7 others looked at her with a question on their tounges, the question being the same thing-What is it? Stella shook her head. "Later," she whispered.

Katherine saw the group over by the fridge, coming up with some sort of plan. What plan, she had no idea and didn't much care. She headed upstairs to put on the dress she had layed out. A white dress with blue dots getting bigger farther down, it also had no straps and was kinda fru fru-y underneath to make it look like there was a crioline under it. Katherine grabbed her, small, white button up jacket and dark glasses and put them on. She walked down and saw her guests staring at her. "Now I'm saying it: take a picture, it'll last longer."

Oritel nudged Aaron. "Does she normally dress like this?" Aaron shook his head. "No. This is special. It's her birthday. And, Oliver, do yourself a favor and don't look in her eyes today." Oliver was what the kids heard when those of them from the Magix dimension said Oritel. He looked at the 11 year old. "Why not? Am I going to turn to stone?" he asked, sarcastically. Aaron looked into Oritel's eyes. He sighed and gently pulled Oriel into the living room. "Sir. After looking into her eyes, you'll wish you had been turned to stone," Aaron said with quite a bit of sorrow. He left Oritel in the living room by himself. Oritel slowly walked into the kitchen. Once he got in the kitchen, he got the group he had traveled with's attention. They walked into the living room.

"Yes, Oritel?" Faragonda asked politely.

Oritel looked his family in the eyes. "I just got a hint: not to look in Annabelle's eyes," he whispered, not wanting anyone to hear him call Kathrine Annabelle.

"Why wouldn't we want to-. Oh, my. Did we honestly forget?" Marion asked, figuring out what today was. Although she was still confused on why not to look in her daughter's eyes. She was going to see them, though. Daphne covered her mouth and gasped, remembering what it was.

"What?! What?!" Bloom asked, totally confused.

Daphne looked at her little sister with sad eyes. "Today is Annabelle's birthday."

Bloom's face sofened. "Oh."

The 19 of them walked back in the kitchen. Kathrine was writing a note in cursive while listening to another unidentified orphan.

"Hey, An- Kathrine I don't believe we have met all the orphans," Marion pointed out. They knew Aaron, Rosemary, and Rebekah, but these others-there were 5 orphans in the room. Rosemary wasn't even in the room. She had gone upstairs.

Kathrine turned around to face Marion, handing Aaron the sheet of paper. Marion thought this would be the perfect time to look and see what the fuss all about. Sadly, Kathrine was wearing sunglasses; Marion's heart sank. "I don't believe you have met any of them," she stated with a little irratation in her voice. "Nevermind. This-" she motioned to a boy with blond hair- "is Matthew. That is Rebekah," she said pointing at the little girl with red hair that went down to her waist. "He," Annabelle pointed to a boy with long brown hair that has fallen in his face, "is Aaron." She pulled him up to her and whispered something in his ear. "Anyway, that is Sophie and this is Luke. Luke and Sopie are brother and sister. Lillian is ill, she upstairs, and is Rosemary's twin."

As Katherine said Sophie and Luke, a girl with black hair and a boy with red hair walked up to them and waved. Luke had a spider on his shoulder on the opposite side of his sister and his pony tail. Helia noticed Luke's pony tail was like his own just red. Sophie seemed to be inching away from the spider. Luke grinned at the sight. "Hi. I'm Luke and this is Brand, it's short for Brandon. Brandon is my favorite specialist. Uhh...," Luke was trying to figure out how to explain who the specialists were, "The specialists are from Katherine's stories. Maybe she can tell you one some time."

The actual Brandon seemed to be blushing. "I'm Sophie. Personally, I'm teriffied of spiders. Ironic, huh? My brother has a pet spider and I'm scared of them. We'er polar opposites. My favorite specialist is Timmy." Timmy smiled. "But Katherine's favorite is-" she was cut off by Katherine putting her hand over Sophie's mouth and smiling sheepishly.

"Well, we should be off to school. Rebekah go get Rosemary." Rebekah ran upstairs. "Luke, since you got suspended, you'll watch Lillian and let me know if she gets better or worse. And Luke, if Lillian gets worse, contact the school and use your fake voice. Make sound urgent," she ordered. Rosemary and Rebekah walked back down and Katherine helped Rosemary get her jacket on, she squatted down to Rosemary's height. "Hey, dry those tears. Put on your brave face, okay?" Rosemary nodded. As they were heading out, Sky stopped Katherine.

"So, who is your favorite specialist?" he asked, wanting to know if it was him.

Katherine smiled. "Sorry, cutie. First of all: it's not you, and second of all: you don't get to know. You might find out soon enough," she said. The orphans were on the porch waiting for Katherine. "Come on kids. If we're fast enough, we might make it before Blade comes or sees us."

Marion watched them run out into the rain. She wondered why they would be still here or not go back to an orphanage. Almost as if she had read Marion's mind, Bloom spoke up. "The orphanages are awful. The owners treat you like dirt and if you get adopted, sometimes they only use you to work. So I've read and heard." They looked at Bloom then Annabelle. They felt sorrow for her: she never had parents, she never had a family and when she gets one, she's the mom of the house.

"Well, she told us the real truth," Stella blurted out. They all turned to look at her, with the same question on their faces. "She said the house was bigger than it looked."

Layla palmed her face. "Really? Did you, seriously, just say that?" she asked.

Faragonda motioned them to follow her. They went upstairs into a room they hadn't been in before. "Well, let's call Griffin. Tecna, do you have the-"

She was interupted by a cough. They looked over to see a young girl with blonde hair laying down on a bed. She was so pale, she was could almost be mistaken for snow, just not glistening. "Griffin? Isn't she from Katherine's stories?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Stella asked rudely. Luke walked in, with a bowl of soup in his hands, at that moment.

Luke put the bowl down on a bedside table, then faced the group. "You shouldn't be in here. Get out!" he shouted. The mystery girl coughed.

She tried sitting up, but failed miserably. Luke set her head on his lap. "Luke, will you please stop being protective. You're not my brother," she began, "anyway I want to talk to them just for a minute, please, Luke?" She gave him a pouting face. Luke sighed in defeat, held up 5 fingers, did something with his hands, put her head back on her pillow, and left. Marion walked over to her and helped prop her up so she could eat. Marion motioned for Daphne to feed her.

"I wanna look in the mirror and see my own, gorgeous, face. So, can we lose the disguises.?" Riven asked.

Daphne looked up from the girl. "How about we ask this young girl for her name," Daphne said looking back at her sweetly. The mystery girl reached for a notepad and pen. She wrote _Lillian_ in a launguage that only Oritel, Marion, Griselda, and Faragonda understood. Oritel looked like they were about to pass out. "Mother, what is?" Daphne asked.

Oritel placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder and whisper something in her ear. "What?" the winx and the specialists asked simaltaniously.

Marion was still starring at the paper. "This girl's name is Lillian and she wrote in an ancient launguage: Domilan. It's the launguage oyr people spoke and wrote in a couple centeries back."


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I want everyone to know I will update every Sunday. I will work on it all week and update on Sunday, but there must be at least one new review and there isn't. The review doesn't have to be good, bad, or just sayin' update already! I just want a review. If there isn't I wait another week ect., ect., ect.


	9. Total 'What'

Not many reviews, I hope I didn't lose any of you. Ok, how does a sick, 10 year old girl know and fluently write Domilan? And will this change anything? Read to find out.

* * *

><p>"Ok. So let me get this straight? The ancient launguage of Domino is being fluently written by a 10 year old girl who is on her death bed? Sounds like magic, but who's and who is this exactly," Stella asked pointing at Lillian.<p>

Lillian coughed, Daphne put her hand on her forehead and gasped. They all looked at her. "Lillian has a serious sickness and she was sent to protect Annabelle. Looks like we have someone who works for Oskar. And it also looks like we are might be in the house Annabelle lives." Lillian muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Daphne wondered aloud.

Lillian opened her hand and Marion put the pen in it. It wrote _Katherine is Annabelle. I shall tell you more later_. This time it was in English. Oritel was about to argue when the door opened. "Out, now!" Luke demanded. Oritel went to his sword only to find he was wearing civilian etire. He flung his hands up in defeat. Lillian grabbed the piece of paper, scribbled something on it, waved her hand above it, and shoved it in Marion's hand. They left the room, but not before Bloom cast a spell on the door as she closed it.

The group walked into the room Bloom, Marion, Musa, and Daphne had slept in the night before. "Ok, so we really need to wait 'till Annabelle gets back so she can show us a room where we can talk in private," Riven pointed out. Marion remembered something and gasped. They all looked at her with anticipation.

Marion turned around and went through her bag. Eventually, she jumped in. Everyone crowded around the bag; Marion jumped back out. "Ok, I found it!" She saw their dumbfounded expressions. "Do you remember when Bloom broke the circle of our hands?" Bloom rubbed the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. "Ok, well I did some magic that created something-" (when Marion waved her hand in chapter 3) - "a tablet-looking spying eye. We don't even need our blood connection or to hold hands and focus it's as easy as looking at a hologram-looking thing." She waved her hands around at the last part. She loked really excited. Marion held it out towards Oritel, and he almost grabbed it, when an image appeared.

* * *

><p>"They have something that can help them," Stormy cried out, raged.<p>

Darcy looked at her sister. "Sisters, this is an easy fix." Icy and Stormy looked at Darcy expectingly. "We get rid of it!" Her sisters knew exactaly what she was talking about, and laughed evilly.

* * *

><p>Katherine was walking to her locker when a cold chill was sent up her spine. "Hey, you ok?" Amanda, Katherine's newest best friend, asked after seeing her stop in the middle of the hallway.<p>

Katherine shrugged it off. Then, she smiled reassuringly to Amanda and nodded. "Yeah, I just got the strangest feeling... like I'm being watched." (Her newest guests were watching her, and they flinched. You see no one has ever known when someone was using any type of spying eye.)

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Let's face it: you're pretty good looking. People are naturally going to look at you." Katherine blushed, she wasn't used to any saying anything like that. As they were walking to english, Katherine's favorite class, she nudged Amanda for saying what she did.

The teacher was handing out papers of essays they had had to turn in. He was wearing a white button up shirt, (he was a little well... FAT) black pants, black shoes. His hair looked as though it was made of grease in it. Katherine got a 100%. Amanda got a 47%. "Congradulations, Katherine, for being the only student in all my classes to get a 100," he said, knowing she hated to be pointed out. Katherine shunk down into her chair, wishing she could disappear, cursing the teacher. All the group on the receiving end was 'Mr. Goodrich.' "Everyone, we had just finished on 'Realizing Reality.'

A pre-recorded tape began. "And so I have begun to realize the reality: there is no magic. The world may seen simple, although, it is not..."

* * *

><p>After the tape was done, Katherine raised her hand said, got called on, and something that surprised the reciving end (the specialists, the winx, and the others),and made Tecna smile. "But, sir. The probability of there being no magic would be an obserd obscurity. I mean, why create a solar system and have to function of imaginaritive based on a false accusation? The fact that human-kind would have made up a false senario is a 39.802416% of actualality," she finished. Mr. Goodrich soughed and in the cough he said "English, Please." Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why made outside... based on lies?" she asked, like an idiot. She got a lot of 'oohhhs.' Katherine sat back down and muttered, "It's like talking to a wall."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so sorry for the shortness and please forgive any grammar issues I have had it's midnight so... DON'T JUDGE! Please continue reading. I'm working on explaining her past. Please try and read my other book. Griselda's Brother and tell me if I can make this good. I'm working on it as best as I can.<strong>


	10. Another Author's Note (Sorry)

I am so so so sorry. I live in Tenneessee (TN), but was born in Georgia (GA). These last two weeks I have been in GA. Again I'm so sorry and will try to update.


	11. A No Longer Sick Traitor

Ok. I bet you don't care about the reveiws, so this time I won't mention it. What was the paper? Is her school really teaching that there is no magic in life? Has that had an effect on her? What are the Trix up to? I'm sorry this was delayed, but I have been in Georgia when I normally live in Tenneessee.

* * *

><p>Marion and the rest walked out and looked at the paper. <em>I have betrayed Oskar. Annabelle shouldn't have to join him. He will do anything to get her on his side. All he needs is a moment of doubt. Don't give him that. She doesn't believe there is no magic in the world. You needn't worry about that.<em> Marion looked up at the the others. They were ask starting at her intently. "What?" she asked. They all pointed to the piece of paper. "Oh... uh... it says Lillian betrayed Oskar, all he needs is a moment of duobt to get her on his side, and not to hive him that," she spilled.

"So, we need a way to get close to her," Stella pointed out.

"Her room," Riven stated.

"We can't do that it's a violation of personal property," Tecna reminded.

"Oh, we don't need to worry about any of that," Bloom said. She walked over to the door and put her ear to it. She heard Lillian cough, it seemed to be harder than all the other times. "Lillian has just coughed for the last time, with that sickness, of course."

Lillian walked out with color in her face and a new dress. She had on dress that was yellow and had yellow roses as the sleeves. It went all the way down to her feet and it looked as though it had a cage underneath. Lillian twirled and it showed her yellow/gold shoes. She jumped on Bloom, and everyone prepared for a fight. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" she said quickly, then added, "What can I do to repay you?"

Bloom pealed her off and held a tight grip on her shoulders. She looked in to Lillian's dull green eyes. "Can you get us close to Annabelle and get us in her room?"

"Too easy," Lillian said leading them to Katherine's room. Once they were in, Lillian began looking for something. "She has a hard drive that will let you know all about her past. It has videos," she explained. She walked over towards Annabelle's dresser. "Aha!" Lillian exclaimed, holding a red hard drive. She went to Katherine's bed, put her arm under, and pulled out a black laptop. She opened it up and a picture of two girls locking arms and a bar below it. She quickly typed the password and a picture of the 3 schools' professers came up.

Bloom quickly realized who one of the two girls in the picture were. "Why was there a picture of a little me on her password screen?" she asked, surprised. Lillian looked at her with sorrow written all over her face.

"The videos will explain every thing," she said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. I hope you can forgive me. The next chapter will be just the memories on her computer.<strong>


End file.
